Davey Stone
Davey Stone is the main redeemed titular protagonist villain of Eight Crazy Nights. Although Davey Stone is the protagonist villain (or antihero), the real antagonist is inside him as he notes that he doesn't like himself very much. Davey Stone, like Whitey Duvall and his twin sister Eleanore, is voiced by Adam Sandler (who later play Dracula) whom Stone looks like. His Story He is first seen in the China Dragon, having drunken four scorpion bowls in five minutes, walking out on his bill and eluding the police until he has finally broken a couple of ice sculptures with a stolen snowmobile. In court, a short, 70-year-old man, former referee, Whitey Duvall shows up and suggests that Davey become a referee-in-training for the Youth League Basketball. Davey is told to do as Whitey says and not to commit even one crime or he'll spend no less than 10 years in the State Penitentiary. Davey mentally abuses Whitey in the locker room for his hairy butt and "circus feet," and pretends that raising and lowering his middle fingers is his pre-game stretching. After being forced to remove his shoes and one of the teams loses, he taunts an obese boy by telling him to wear a bra. Later, Whitey takes him to the mall to try and calm him down, but after he meets his former girlfriend, Jennifer Friedman and her son Benjamin, he starts to have a crush on her again, but Whitey reminds him he lost his chance with her 20 years ago. After the two leave the mall, Davey reveals that he stole peanut brittle and picks on Whitey (for his small size) when he stops the car at Davey's trailer. After being dropped off, Whitey decides to let this crime go, but that next screw-up, he'd go to jail. Although this is done, Davey ignores Whitey when his car is stuck in the ice. The next day, as Whitey is cleaning up the porta-potties, Davey angrily shuts him in one of them and pushes it down (and later sprays water on him to freeze him). Later that night, as Davey (along with Whitey and Benjamin) is watching two bigger men play, he bets with them that if Davey's team wins, the loser has to eat the jockstrap of a sweaty man. Davey and Whitey play without any shirts on until Whitey gets hit silly by a ball and is set onto one of the bleachers (and Davey puts Whitey's hand into the latter's own pants). Finally, Davey replaces Whitey with Benjamin and helps him out. After the game is won, Davey influences Benjamin to call one of those players a bad name (as he tells him to eat that jockstrap), but that angers Jennifer who declares that "one Davey Stone is enough". As he was arriving home, he finds out that the player, who was sentenced to eating the jock strap, was burning his trailer. Then, Davey runs in to save a Hannukah card he got from his deceased parents and reluctantly accepts Whitey's invitation to stay with him and his bald, diabetic, fraternal twin sister, Eleanore. Davey starts to change his ways until one day, at the skating rink, Whitey reveals Davey's sad past. For this, Davey gets angry with Whitey and tells him that he'll never win the All-Star Banquet patch, because no one in the town knows that he exists. Then, he steals Eleanore's wig which he tries to throw at Jennifer for questioning his nastiness to the twins, but it lands on Mr. Chang's head. That night, a drunken Davey breaks into the mall to yell at an obviously-absent Jennifer, but the mall logos (led by the Foot Locker logo) confront him to try and make him cry (which should have been done 20 years ago). Because it doesn't work, they bring in Davey's Hannukah card, revealing his own parents congratulating him 20 years ago. Finally, Davey breaks down and cries just as the police arrive, but Davey escapes (on a bus to NYC until all of its tires popped from a thumb tack) in hopes that he will be free. He decides to apologize to Whitey and keeps hiding from the police. Finally, at the All-Star Banquet, as he enters and decides to talk, the police start to arrest him and the judge is about to start his 10-year sentence (in the state penitentiary). However, Jennifer orders them to let him talk (because it is the holidays). Davey then starts convincing everybody that Whitey should have won because of what a great man the latter was. So, he was not sent to jail after all. Instead, he goes to apologize to Whitey (who is given the award that was already given to a hook-handed man named Tom Baltezor and later, all of the previously-won patches especially three won by a three-breasted woman named Mrs. Selman). Then, Davey and Whitey have become friends and the former reconciles with Jennifer. Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Unwanted Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Narrators Category:Addicts Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nurturer Category:Envious Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence